Carry On My Wayward Son
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: AU after book 5! Harry's having a rough summer. Betrayel, new friends, a new love, and a new, unexpected heritage arises. Slash HD.
1. May It Be

Title: Carry On My Wayward Son

Author: ArtemisEmerald

Rating: Hmm, I'll stick with 'M', since it's likely to go up in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, due to the fact that I'm not Rowling. I don't think the saying, 'I think therefore I am,' applies here.

Pairings: H/D, SS/RL, BZ/NL, amongst other smatterings of pairings as I see fit.

A/N: Hmm, well, its A/U. Takes place after book 5 NOT book 6. I'm not…fond…of book six; therefore, few if any of my stories with deal with Rowling's continued timeline and ideas. Slash of course. No like, no read. That simple. Remus, Severus, Neville and Blaise will all be semi-major characters, basically the supports need to hold up the base. Ron and Hermione bashing. OOC for most of the charac's. Some of the story based on inspiration from the song 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas. Fantastic song. I recommend it. Fits Harry very nice.

* * *

I don't feel much of anything anymore. I think that Dumbledore sending me to Grimmuald so soon after Sirius' death is what happened. I haven't had a good laugh in months it seems, exempting a few chuckles here and there for something I normally would have found hilarious. I feel sadness and anger mostly. Anger at myself for my mistakes that I can't go back and fix, anger at other people for not noticing anything was wrong with me.

Isn't that a hoot? I want people to notice that something's off and ask about it, just so I can tell them to 'bugger off, you wouldn't understand.' I actually want that. I think I'm going mental. Maybe I'm craving attention for something or some reason. That has to be part of it, 'cause everyone here is skirting around me like I'm a bomb about to go off. Try that analogy around the Weasley's and see how far you get. I tried. It was totally lost on them and now they won't talk to me. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled?

Ron hasn't spoken to me since the train ride back to London. It may have had something to do with the fact that I 'came out' so to speak. It was Hermione's doing I think, what with her growing up in muggle society, like me. Heck, if I hadn't come across books in the library on it, I would have been freaking out a lot more then I was. One would wonder how it is that Hermione didn't come across those books. Well, they were in the sexual education section, which is the one section Hermione steered clear off. She is such a prude. _Psst, I normally wouldn't call her that, but they've been on my last nerve. The second I walk into whatever room they're in; off they trot, muttering obscene things at me. _

So, here I am, about a week before my sixteenth birthday, sitting at the window seat in my room, staring down at an…well, not so empty sidewalk 'cause if I'm not mistaken, and it's totally possible considering how old my glasses prescription is, that's Dumbledore coming up the walk, carrying something in his arms. I'd say it's a person, due to an arm flopping up and down at the elbow with every step the Headmaster took. I probably would have laughed if it weren't for the blood trailing along the ground.

I got up and walked out of my room and into the bathroom to grab medical supplies. I've been the only one in the house, not including meetings, for the past week. I probably scared off the Weasley's when I started playing with the kitchen knives. The Weasley Matriarch hasn't been to kind to me since the failing friendship with Ron. It's kind of…weird I guess.

Anyway, I could tell Dumbledore was in the house, 'cause Sirius' mum just went off the deep end, singing praise about the person with Dumbledore. Must've been a relative of Sirius' or something. I trotted down the curved staircase (A/N: You know, it's been awhile since I read the fifth book and I'm not keen on pulling it out just to look up architectural details, so suffer if I'm wrong. Thank you.) and into the sitting room, coming to a halt when I saw the shock of white blond hair falling over the armrest.

"Harry, I see you've brought down the supplies. Good, good. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey are on their way with some potions, but we need to get to some of these gashes before he loses anymore blood." Dumbledore began to slowly and carefully strip away the tattered black silk button up and khaki trousers.

I gasped when I saw the cuts and gashes were a far cry worse than what I thought they were. I'd bet my last Knut that he was whipped with either a leather switch or a belt, thought the markings indicated a possibility of both, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Start cleaning off his face and neck, if you would." Dumbledore muttered, already well underway on the legs.

I grabbed a cloth that had been sanitized with a flick of the Headmasters wand and then added a cleaning potion to it. I lifted the head and slid in underneath it carefully so as not to jar him, and laid him back down so he was resting in the space between my thighs with his neck cradling by my right thigh.

I brought the cloth to his face slowly, almost afraid that the sting from the potion would jar him awake. That was the last thing he needed. When I finally touched skin, there was small movement behind the almost translucent eyelids, but the dark blond lashes never left the pale and bloody cheek. I kept cleaning until almost all of the dry blood had been removed. Dumbledore handed me a dry cloth and another potion, which I knew from experience healed up cuts quite nicely and left nary a scar behind.

Once that was in place, and Dumbledore was done with the legs and torso, I did his arms; we sat and waited for Pomfrey and Snape. The Headmaster said it wouldn't be much longer and that he expected Snape had to brew up one of the internal healing potions, as the one needed was a bit rare due to ingredients, even though it wasn't time consuming.

I just shrugged and ran my fingers along the pale face in my lap, trailing along his pale eyebrows, noticing that they were a shade darker then his actual hair, and I had the itchiest feeling to look and see if that blond was his natural color. Of course, I blushed at the thought, 'cause well the headmaster was in the room, and I only had to glance to my right to see the trail of hair atop his boxers. I couldn't do it.

The corner of my mouth lifted as I ran my finger down his nose. It wasn't at all as pointy as it looks when we're in each other's face yelling and hollering. It fact it was kind of button shaped at the end, even if it was a bit long, which is where the point comes in. His lips were, in a word or two, supple looking. Not thin, but not overly thick either, like mine. The coloring of them was that of a soft pink rose and I couldn't resist the gentle outlining of my finger to trace along those curves either.

Have you noticed that I have seemed to do at least a 45-degree arc in attitude since he arrived, or, well, was place on my lap? He was the other reason Ron went berserk. Could handle the gayness (bi actually) he said, if he had too, but the crush was it. 'That was the caramel that broke the straw!' he had hollered when he stormed out of the compartment I was in. Hermione had actually giggled until she caught up to what was going on and followed him out.

"Potter, I need you to tilt his head back slowly and open his mouth."

I jumped slightly at the soft command as I realized who had come in. I was so caught up in thought that the professor managed to walk right up to me without me realizing it. I did as requested and tipped his head back as I grasped his chin in one hand. With his mouth open, Snape poured and two potions and instructed me to then close his mouth and hold his nose. He would subconsciously swallow to clear his airways. That was an interesting piece of trivia that I stored with everything else I proclaimed useless but interesting.

We did this a few more times, before Madam Pomfrey administered the 'enervate.'

His eyelids fluttered for a moment before blinking open to show off the light baby blue irises. His eyes instantly flew to mine, which made my heart flutter, although I knew nothing was showing on my face. My eyes might have been a bit brighter, but it's not as if I could tell or anything, "H-Harry." He coughed out. He actually said my first name instead of spitting out my last, and it was as if he was expecting my to be there when he woke, or maybe I'm just being a romantic again.

I threaded my hands into his hair gently, so as not to rub the newly healed cuts the wrong way, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Draco."

* * *

TBC? Let me know what you think, please! And whether I should continue this or not. It's the power of the people! Please, review/comment/suggest, whatever…just, no flamers. Constructive criticism is great, but telling me my story is old hat and a plot used many times over isn't going to help me make this unique. So don't bother reviewing if that's all your going to say. 'Tis not nice. 


	2. You Raise Me Up

_Title: Carry On My Wayward Son_

Author: ArtemisEmerald

Rating: Hmm, I'll stick with 'M', since it's likely to go up in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, due to the fact that I'm not Rowling. I don't think the saying, 'I think therefore I am,' applies here.

Pairings: H/D, SS/RL, BZ/NL, amongst other smatterings of pairings as I see fit. SLASH.

A/N: Wow, oh just wow! 20 reviews in two days? That's pretty dang good in my opinion. You guys have no freaking idea how much I needed those reviews. I've been having a rough time lately and it felt good to smile. Which is probably why this chapter doesn't seem as er, cold, as the last one? If there are people who read these confounded authors notes, is there anyone interested in being a beta or sounding board? I don't overly trust my spellcheck. Also, if anyone out there has read my other stories, such as senses, baby, and shadow and ice, and have some ideas, tell me! I love my stories, but i am at such a stand still that its bothering me. I open the last chapter i wrote and just stare at it till i get something. And it normally works. bah. Anywho, email is garnetfirefly at hotmail dot com just put the necessary marks in for the words. thanX

Oh! and to Ancalagon, i think it is so cool you think of Harry Potter while listening to that song. I heard it about two or three months ago on the radio and downloaded it, thinking that exact thing. I'm not one for songfics, but the insperation was there ya know? I burnt it off and eventually lost the cd cause i tend to do that. Well, i just found it two nights ago and listened to it over and over with the lyrics and then add in the way i've been feeling and viola a fic has been born.

And to my favorite reviewer that had me gasping in shock, Safire Flame(no offense to any of my other readers but this review...wow) I have never had anyone say that my descripion of someone was lovely and beautiful. I was in awe for most of the morning after i read it and i think i scared some people at work, cause i almost never smile.

ONWARD TO THE STORY! NO MORE TALKING I SWEAR!

* * *

"_...Outside the Ministry..."_

"_...Kidding...his charm?"_

"_...An hour at best...just missed..."_

"_...Ignotus charm...Merlin for the..."_

"_...Did good Severus..."_

I sighed and turned away from the door, the muffled words muttered between the three adults on the other side of the door did nothing for my ever growing headache. Draco was just sitting there at the table, head held in his hands with his eyes closed.

I opened the ice box and pulled out a pizza along with an ice pack for Draco. He had a nasty bump on the back of his head that the potions Snape shoved down his throat didn't take care of.

I wanted desperately to find out what happened. What was so bad that Dumbledore had to get Draco here before taking care of any of the wounds on Draco's body? He could have died within that time, and just the thought sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

I held back a sigh and walked over to stand behind Draco, noticing that he was doing his best to ignore me after his little slip in the sitting room. At least, I'm going to take it as a slip, 'cause he was up and off my lap almost two seconds after I had spoken. What a boost to my ego.

I slapped the ice pack onto his neck and got a perverse sense of pleasure in watching the jolt his body made followed by the flow of goose pimples up along his bare back and shoulders.

He craned his neck around only far enough to open one eye a slit, in what I'll say was a pathetic attempt at a glare. Would have been more intimidating if there were any other facial movements made, but there weren't, so I just shrugged and walked back into the cooking area, turning on the stove and pulling out a round cooking sheet as I went.

Apparently, Draco had never seen such a thing before, because he was up and out of the chair and was slowly making his way towards me.

"What's up?" I asked, curious as to what caught his attention.

He cocked his head and winced as the ice pack slid off the numbing area. I know its numb, cause ice sitting one spot for more then a minute tends to do that, "What are you doing?" He whispered. His voice was slightly rough which made me want to slap myself for not thinking of something sooner.

I grabbed a dish towel from the drawer and gently pulled the ice pack from his hands, wrapped the towel around it, and placed it back on his neck. All with him watching me curiously.

Smiling softly, which wasn't more then a twitch of my lips, the most I can get out on a good day, I handed him a glass that I had filled earlier to give to him. So many distractions in this place.

There wasn't anything special in the glass, just some water with a bit of a lemon spritz, just enough to satisfy his much more mature palate. And am I the only one who can hear the sarcasm there or no?

He gladly took the glass and gulped down about half before pulling it away from his now slightly puckered lips, "What..?"

"Er, lemon. Sorry." I turned my attention back to the pizza and tried to ignore the fact that Draco was smacking his lips just over my shoulder as he watched me. Very disconcerting and very arousing.

A pale hand snuck under my arm and was heading slowly towards the pizza. I was sorely tempted to slap it out of the way but I wanted to see what he was doing and I was enjoying the fact that 'personal bubble' was not a familiar concept to him. So, to my amusement, which garnered another twitch of the lips, I watched as he slowly poked at the still frozen pizza that was now sitting on the cooking sheet, waiting for me to add my final touches.

"What is that?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper but not as scratchy anymore. For some reason, this got me to thinking about kittens and how much I would like a normal pet outside of Hedwig to keep me company. I tell you, Draco brings out a side of me that hasn't seen daylight in almost a month. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why, when Remus, who was becoming more and more like a father figure to me, couldn't even do the same.

I liberally sprinkled colby jack cheese on top of the prepackaged parmesan before answering, "A Pizza."

The sound of a slap echoed around the kitchen as I caught Draco's hand after he snitched a slice of the recently cut pepperoni, "What is a pizza?"

I turned around and watched him eat the slice, jaw moving methodically as he chewed the overly thick slice of sausage, "You grew up on caviar and pate didn't you?"

He shrugged and grabbed another slice, "So what?"

"A pizza is circular flat dough, not unlike bread dough, that is covered with marinara sauce and cheese, with seasonings. There are all different kinds of toppings you can put on top to change the taste a bit, but I kinda like mine plain. Just cheese and pepperoni. I'll have to introduce you to oreo's and peanut butter sometime in the near future." I put the pizza in the oven then turned back to Draco. Now that he was talking I wanted some answers. And the best way to deal with Draco was always get straight to the point so he doesn't hem and haw over stupid inane questions that had nothing to do with what you wanted to say or ask, "So what happened?"

He raised an eyebrow and dropped the ice pack into the sink, "Right to the point, huh."

I took it as the statement it was intended to be, "Just answer. Dumbledore brought you to my home, so he obviously trusts the fact that I am going to dig answers out of you."

Draco sighed and sauntered back to the table, or would have sauntered if it weren't for the slight limp he had from a particularly nasty cut up his thigh. The wound had been terribly deep, and I rememberDumbledorehad beenmuttering on about potions and their ineffectiveness when he came across that wound, "Aunt Bella got me."

I froze as that name passed his lips. That little...I could feel my cheeks getting red as the anger rolled up through me. I clenched my fists. First she goes and kills my godfather, someone whom I had only had known about for two years andhad spent time with even less, and then, AND THEN! she does this to my...er, well, I'm not sure what he is to me anymore but that's not the point! This women is going to die a slow and painful death at my hands the next time I see her, "Why?" I asked through clenched teeth.

There was that effing shrug again, "My parents are away."

I may inadvertently kill the people I care about, but this boy sitting across the room from was going to be the death of me. If I didn't kill him first that is, "A bit more detail would be helpful you know." I forced myself to relax my arms long enough to cross them over my chest.

"I don't know all of it. See, I told my Father that I wasn't going to become a deatheater at the beginning of summer, about two days after my birthday. He was fine with it, as was mother, cause well, I'man only child and they do love me, contrary to popular belief. Apparently aunt Bella wasn't as happy with my decision and took the time that my parents were away to teach me a lesson. One she said that wouldn't be repeated if I just changed my mind," He paused long enough to take a drink and heave a sigh, "I told her I wouldn't and so she continued. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in your arms." He looked at me with a scowl to match his fathers, "Happy now?"

"Not much makes me happy, Draco, so I can tell you truthfully that no, I am not happy now." I glanced at the ticking clock on the stove before facing Draco, "Where are your parents? Any way we can contact them?"

"Swiss Alps last I heard and I doubt it. They're on their second honeymoon. Mum's hoping for a little girl and I'd rather not interrupt them trying to accomplish that." He replied with a grimace.

I grimaced too, when a mental image popped up that I definitely didn't need. Urgh, "Um, so I take it you're here for the duration of summer then?"

"Most likely."

"Ah, good, your both still alive. It was a bit quiet in here."

"Headmaster." I nodded my head then turned my attention to the stove as the dinger went off. I could listen and still finish cooking. I am talented. Not.

"Draco, Severus and I decided it would probably be safest for you here with Harry. I sent Severus to get your school things and clothes from your house and he's going to find a way to contact your parents to inform them of the change of your location but not the actual place as it were." Dumbledore sat at the table across from Draco and summoned himself a bottle of soda from the fridge. I tell you, he's going to drink it all on me. Remus only buys so much for me, and Dumbledore drinks over half at a time. So not fair.

"Where did you find me, sir?" Draco asked, and I perked up as I dished out the slices for the three of us. That's what I wanted to know.

Dumbledore sighed and cast me a twinkly smile as I set his plate in front of him, "I found you draped on the steps outside of the library thats just down the walk from the ministry entrance (a/n: American here, know nothing about London. Sue me. Not that you'll get much.). Sent off a message to Severus and quickly brought you here. Now, what I would like to know how it was that you came to be place on the library steps with the Ignotus charm placed on you. If it wasn't for your god-fathers thoughtfulness, we never would have found you."

Draco quickly relayed the story to Dumbledore while picking off pieces of pepperoni from his pizza, which he had yet to try, "I think the point of the charm was that so no one could find me. Aunt Bella certainly didn't take into account that while Slytherins protect their young families guard them closer. Crazy hag's been mental her whole life from what I've heard." He mumbled, finally trying the italian confection in front of him.

I took a sip of my Mountain Dew, a new addiction that I was loath to admit to but I loved the caffeine rush, and added my own two pence, "There's nothing surprising in that at all."

* * *

TBC- Er, that part with Bella. It was originally going to be Lucius in her place, but for some reason I had this damn compulsion to not have it be him. I haven't decided what part he's going to play in all of this, but he isn't going to be a child beater. Also! If any of you read my a/n above and decided you would like to beta or become a sounding board. I've already got a task in mind for you right off. hmm, also my yahoo is angelwingsm if you want to talk right away. I'm normally on from about nine p.m. till at least three a.m. much to my mothers horror. So, yeah. Read and Review! 


	3. Gods of Sarcasm and Wit

Title: Carry On My Wayward Son

Author: ArtemisEmerald

Rating: Hmm, I'll stick with 'M', since it's likely to go up in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, due to the fact that I'm not Rowling. I don't think the saying, 'I think therefore I am,' applies here.

Pairings: H/D, SS/RL, BZ/NL, amongst other smatterings of pairings as I see fit.

A/N: Thanks to the eight of you have reviewed for chapter two. I was a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews compared to chapter one, cause I actually liked chapter two. This one I'm fairly proud of too, and I intro'd Snape, so don't forget to review at the end. OOC all around it seems. Harry's a snarky, sarcastic little shit in this one folks. I had a bit to much fun it seems. -grins-

Thanks go out to Sinsoftheflesh and outwalkingthecow. Both have offered to be sounding boards and Sinsoftheflesh will be my faithful beta from now on. I hope. grins She didn't get a chance at this one, cause well, I was impatient to get it out. So any mistakes are mine.

Oh, and in case your wondering, a sounding board (for my description anyway) kinda similar to a muse i suppose. Help me decide whether a decision or a description pans out, sounds good, or just adding general impute. outwalkingthecow had asked, so I thought I'd clarify it. Its good to have more then one but no more then five, otherwise it's no fun anymore.

ONWARD TO THE STORY

This last week passed by fairly quickly. Draco pretty much avoided me at every turn except for at meals. Then he was all over me like a dog to it's bone. It was annoying in almost every sense of the word. I just couldn't figure the bloody bastard out!

So my moods been really wonky these past few day's. I even snapped at Remus. I'm not sure what my problem is, but he seemed to understand well enough. Almost too much it seemed. He just nodded, patted my hand and told me it would all work itself out in the end. I think he thinks I'm still going on about Ron and Hermione. Which is totally weird by the way, 'cause I've told him a few times so far this summer that my coming out just proved who my true friends were. Not that I had any left mind you, but it's more the fact that now I don't have anything to feel guilty about anymore. Not really, anyway.

Tomorrow's my sixteenth birthday. Not really looking forward to it. No reason to. I tried to talk Remus into teaching me how to drive his little BMW but he said it wasn't possible. I said it wasn't fair. It went on like that for a good hour before Draco got fed up and shoved a twinkie in my mouth. Now _that_ wasn't fair 'specially when they both started laughing at me. So I told them I wasn't making dinner and now here I am, stuck in my room with nothing but a book on potions to keep me company.

"The more common name for mentha peperita is peppermint. Although peppermint is one of the main components in today's food industry it is also used in a variety of potions. The leaves of this plant are one of the base components in some of the more stronger varieties of aphrodisiacal potions. The stems, however, are mainly used in sleeping droughts to liven the taste..." I looked up from the book with a frown, turning my attention to the window, "Huh. I wonder if that means they normally taste worse."

"Actually, it is a matter of opinion. To me, the peppermint stems seem to make sleeping droughts taste worse. Madam Pompfrey prefers me to use them, however, much to my distaste."

I looked at the doorway, frown still firmly in place, "Professor." I didn't want to deal with Snape. If he was here, that meant that the headmaster was not far behind, followed by the Weasleys and that whole freaking gang. Which probably meant a meeting. Three hours of being held up in my room because I am too young to listen to them talk about their rallies against Voldemort and his 'evil' henchmen. Hmm, henchmen. I wonder if Sirius left any comics lying around. He was a bit partial to them.

"You hurt Draco."

"I did no such thing." I grumbled, closing the book and tossing it towards the area of the desk.

Snape frowned at me for a moment before walking further into the room and shutting the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched me. It was making me squirm, because I have never seen that look on his face, at least not directed at me. There was no animosity to be found and if anything he looked rather contemplative, "This is unhealthy of you Mr. Potter."

See why I get so disgruntled with him? He say's the damnedest things and expects me to know what he's talking about. I'm in no way naive but the way he goes on about things can leave a person floundering while he sits there and sneers and snarls. I felt my chest tighten in aggravation and I began to want to punch something. Maybe Remus will go out and buy me a punching bag if I ask him nice enough and apologize too I'd wager, "English is a wonderful language sir."

"Don't get cheeky with me. I'm trying to help." Snape said, crossing his arms.

Ooh, he's getting all pissy. I love how I can do that to him in only two sentences. He must really hate me, "Well, I'm just trying to figure out why. **_I_** didn't ask for help you know. And that thing with Draco, well, he's the one avoiding me."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Has anyone else noticed that he's like, really good at that? No quivering muscles around that eyebrow to show any strain. It's interesting. Something I've never noticed, and that's saying something, because I am always watching someone, one way or another. Well, what would you do after listening to Hermione and Ron bicker almost non-stop every waking hour for five years? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Did you ever think that maybe you keep holding yourself up in your room and Draco doesn't want to invade your personal space?"

Snape didn't just say that, did he? Gods, how embarrassing. How do I tell him that Draco _**always**_ invades my personal space when he's not running out of the room at the sight of me? I glance at the clock and notice it's past nine. I didn't realize how late it was and that's saying something considering how boring potions are. And neither Remus nor Draco could cook. The horror. MY KITCHEN! "Shouldn't you be at the meeting or something?" I _**must**_ push away the kitchen problems. Things might be fine if there was a meeting. Although, I will admit I'm confused.

Normally when there's a meeting, Mrs. Black starts screaming and bellowing, because, well, Tonks is a klutz and the Weasleys are really loud, but tonight she's been as quiet as a mouse.

Snape's facial expressions were amusing, but that little ball of frustration sitting in my chest didn't allow me so much as a funny thought as I watched Snape go from frowning at me in general to frowning in thought, "There's no meeting tonight."

"Then why are you here, professor." I stressed, sounding almost, gods dare I say it, whiney.

"Well, Remus thought you were acting...out of sorts."

Remus? _Remus!_ Since when were they on a first name basis! Well, I knew that Remus called him Severus, but hell, I thought that was just to annoy him, "Remus? Look, professor, I really should go cook something. Draco almost blew up my kitchen the other night, and Remus can't boil water to save his life. They are probably dying of hunger right now."

God, did he just smile? And at the mention of Remus? It's official. I'm losing my marbles. It explains a lot you know. The attraction to Draco, the civility to Snape, the arguing with Remus. It all fits. I must be going stark raving mad. I wonder if you need to call ahead to St. Mungo's to pre-arrange a private room.

"Actually, I don't think you have much to worry about. Remus made himself and Draco sandwiches."

"They're going to die. If he so much as** _looked_** at my honeyed ham I'm going to force his head through a wall." I muttered. I lived for that ham and I didn't have much left thanks to Draco and Remus wasn't going back to the store for another few days yet.

"As amusing as it is to see you all up in arms, he used the other meat, knowing of your...obessesion with this ham."

I snickered. They ate head-cheese. That wasn't even mine and I had no idea why it was in the fridge but the stuffs gross and I would never have Remus willingly buy it. Hell, I know he didn't buy it last time 'cause I was the one who put away the groceries, "Oh Merlin that's gross."

"What is gross?" Severus stood up and stretched, making me snicker again when I heard at least four distinct pops come from his body.

"They ate head-cheese. I don't even who's it is. It's the only other meat in the fridge." I stood up as well. I really should talk to Remus about the punching bag. And apologize. So bag and apologize. Right. I can do this, "Is Remus still here?"

"Yes. We will be staying the night tonight. He wants to be here to celebrate your birthday tomorrow." We walked out and headed downstairs.

"And that requires you to be here, too? Peachy."

hpdmhpdmhpdm

I woke up, Merlin, it had to midnight, to moans and groans. At first, well, I thought the worst. You know, Snape and Remus going at it with no silencing charms. It wouldn't have bothered me so much to know that they were going at it like a couple of jack rabbits but charms are wonderful.

But as I became slightly more aware of everything around me, I realized that the moaning and groaning was coming from me, because I bloody fucking hurt! Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire! Ah hell, even my dick hurt, and that in itself is a scary thought.

I blinked open my eyes and looked around blurrily. I saw Remus and Snape in the corner talking and gesturing with their hands a lot. Well, it's better then the shagging I suppose. I stiffened up and threw my head back as another spike of pain shot through my body. I moaned pitifully as my body dropped back to the bed after the painful arc.

"What..." I muttered, wincing at the dryness in my throat. It felt like I had been screaming for hours. But that wasn't possible, cause it was only, I turned to look at the clock, three a.m. Okay, so I have been screaming for hours.

I felt someone grab my hand, "Don't talk, Harry. You'll only hurt yourself worse."

The voice sounded really loud and really close, so I closed my eyes and shifted my head away from that particular vicinity, although I did squeeze whosever hand I was holding in aquisation. I figured that person was the ponce with the loud voice. Another spike of pain shot through my body and this time it was alot sharper then before. My vision started to hallow out because of it, so I did the only thing I could. I surrendered to the blackness

hpdmhpdmhpdm

TBC

Please, oh please, review! I hate begging, but I like to know whether people actually like what I'm writing, strange as that may sound, once you get passed the boring old authors notes and whatnot. Oh, and to specify too, that yahoo thing in the last chapter footnotes was for messenger not a group. Sorry.

Again, please review.


	4. Mummy Dearest

Title: Carry On My Wayward Son

Author: ArtemisEmerald

Rating: Hmm, I'll stick with 'M', since it's likely to go up in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, due to the fact that I'm not Rowling. I don't think the saying, 'I think therefore I am,' applies here.

Pairings: H/D, SS/RL, BZ/NL, amongst other smatterings of pairings as I see fit.

A/N: I want to apologize for the delay on this sucker. I had half the chapter written almost right away, then boom, lost my thread. However, I hit some inspiration for it and managed to finally get back on track. Here's to hoping I can update sooner with the next chapter. This chapter will also help make the last chapters...oddness make a bit of sense. I hope. Thanks to all those who reviewed and tried to kick my arse into gear. I appreciate the effort, even if my arse doesn't.

--HPDM--

I awoke to a peacefulness that, considering what had happened during the night, was surprising. The light coming in through the window wasn't overly bright, but my room faced the east so it was probably still in the morning hours. I opened my eyes and shut them just as quickly when I noticed that nothing was blurry, as things should have been considering I wasn't wearing my glasses.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment to get my bearing before opening them and looking around. Remus and Snape were passed out on my window seat and from what I could tell Snape looked a few years younger while asleep but didn't look any different aside from missing a few wrinkles and lines. Remus, who looked less weighed down while asleep, had his head on Snape's shoulder, and Snape's head was half on Remus' and half on the window. It looked really uncomfortable.

I'm kind of surprised. Well, not just about the eye thing. I'm actually feeling pretty amicable this morning. Almost as if all the anger and derisive feelings drained out of me along with the pain from the night. If anything, I felt better now than I have in over a year.

Don't get me wrong, I still feel sad and guilty about Sirius dying, as it was my fault, but I don't feel the need to blame anyone else anymore.

I turned my head to look at the clock and my eyes fell on Draco. I smiled slightly. I gave him hell the past year, most of it instigated by me as it were, and he was still sitting here by my side. He looked really cute asleep, head leaning against the back of his chair, mouth slightly open. He even snored a bit. Not deep, rumbling train snoring, but softer kind of like a purr. It was adorable, and no, I will never tell him I thought that.

I smacked my lips and my smile slipped as I suddenly felt thirsty. I pushed myself up and reached for the cup on the nightstand that I always kept water in. My frown deepened as my arm fell a few inches short of the cup. Which was really weird, cause unless it was moved, which is plausible, I should have been able to grab it.

I looked down at my arm, and not noticing anything weird, shrugged it off. It was probably just jarred during the night.

After taking care of my thirst, I slipped out of bed, suddenly hungry. I didn't bother waking Draco, Remus and Snape, figuring their night was probably a bit longer then mine was. Well, that was until I stood up fully and my pajama's, which were a perfect fit the night before, began to fall. Scratch that. My pants did fall and I was suddenly grateful for the shirts new length. I think the scream that accompanied the falling of the pants could have woke the dead. It certainly worked wonders with my temporary roommates.

"Harry! It's okay, no need to scream." Remus was suddenly in front of me, hands on my shoulders. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and I could feel the blush begin to spread as my shirt rode up my leg an inch or two.

"Remus..." I paused. Wow, was that me? My voice sounded oddly hypnotic and not at all as sharp as it normally was. Now it had kind of lilting quality, yet not exactly feminine, "Remus, what's wrong with me?"

He was looking awfully amused at the moment, and I was beginning to suspect that he knew exactly what was going on, "Nothing's wrong Harry."

"If nothings wrong, then why is my voice so...weird? And why am I shorter! I haven't been this height since I was thirteen. I _shrunk_, Remus."

Remus straighted and nodded towards the door, "Severus and Draco have gone to prepare breakfast and tea. I believe you wouldn't say no to a cup of chamomile? I can explain things while we eat."

I sighed and nodded. Remus handed over some clothes and I walked into the bathroom to shower and dress. I glanced in the mirror as I passed it and what I saw made me stop and backtrack a few steps.

My eyes widened as I looked on at my reflection. So many changes! My hair was no longer the color of mud. I couldn't describe the color exactly, but if I had to, I'd say it was closest to a mix of burnt almond and cinnamon. It now fell around my face in soft waves framing it and not really sticking up any more. It still did in a few places but it wasn't at all noticeable unless you were really looking for it.

My skin had darkened from the pasty white of being indoors for long periods of time to a caramel color and my eyes! If they stood out before, well now it was worse and I was suddenly wishing for my glasses. They seemed to be iridescent. The color shifted from a holly green to jade to everything in between. My lips were fuller and my cheekbones higher...I looked like a damned china doll version of my previous self.

I sighed and stripped of my shirt as I turned on the water in the tub. It only took a second to warm up so by the time I had my towels and bath soaps it was ready. I stepped under the spray and let my head drop. I groaned as the water began to beat against my neck.

Showers were always a soothing experience for me and a great place to think. So as I began scrubbing down I began to wonder if maybe my attitude from the past year had anything to do with whatever it was I was going through. In the long run, it both would and wouldn't make sense. On the one hand the attitude did come on rather suddenly but on the other, what would an attitude change, sudden or not, have to do with a completely physical change...at least I'm pretty sure its just physical.

I turned around to wash my back and gasped in pain. The water, which felt a little warmer then luke warm to my front, felt like it had jumped up nearly a hundred degrees. I dropped to me knees and pulled myself out of the spray. I turned around and went to lean back against the side of the tub only to find something in the way. I looked over my shoulder and nearly fainted in shock. Sticking out of my back were a pair of transparent, pearly white wings.

Standing up, I noticed that the wings were almost the full length of my body and stuck out maybe three feet or so. The edge of the wings, the side closest to my back, were wire like and held the shape while the opposite edge kind of tapered off. I concentrated a bit on the wings and watched in awe as they moved a bit. I couldn't seem to retract them, but I noticed that while willing them to retract they kind of shimmered, almost like an invisibility cloak was brushed along them. Huh. Must be a natural defense. A useful one too. I looked at them a bit more closely and nearly blanched as I saw pieces of skin hanging off of them. The water must have pulled the skin away to free the wings, cause they weren't there when I was checking over my reflection.

The wings, I also noticed, had no feeling except along the spindly part, which were overly sensitive, so I carefully stepped back under the water and began washing them. It didn't take all that long. I stepped out of then tub and quickly dried, reaching for my briefs as I dropped the towel. It was as I was going for my shirt that I realized that I wasn't going to be able to put one on.

I blushed, and with a shake of my head, exited the bathroom. I took my time going downstairs. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was the fact that Snape was sitting downstairs and I wasn't exactly keen on him seeing me shirtless. Which got me thinking to yesterday. If Remus knew what the hell was wrong with me, why oh why did he send Snape to figure out what the hell was going on with me? I guess that meant that that my animosity towards everything had nothing to do with this. Wonder why it's suddenly gone?

"Er, Harry? Why aren't you wearing a shirt...are those _wings_?"

I shook myself from my contemplation, which wasn't getting me far, and looked at Draco who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Yes, and I don't know."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Don't know what?"

"Anything." I said with a shrug. The rest of the short walk to the dining area was in silence and Remus didn't so much as blink when he noticed my wings. I felt a bit irritated at this and could actually feel my wings _twittering_ behind me. Yes thats right, they twittered. Not in sound, but the movement they made could only be explained as twittering.

"Relax Harry. Everything is going to be explained. I swear." Remus added, when he noticed my wings shaking a bit more.

Wonder if that whole twittering thing means my wings act like an outside outlet to emotion. Could be kind of embarrassing if that were the case. I sat on stool to give my wings a bit of space and folded my hands together, looking at Remus expectantly.

He sat across from me and gave Snape a smile as my professor placed eggs, bacon and toast on the table. After serving everyone and eating a few bites of his food, Remus began to talk or ask questions I should say, "Have you ever heard of changeling's?"

I shrugged, "Aren't those those kind of people that can change into any animal at will?"

"Thats an animagus." Remus intoned, amused.

"I meant in the muggle world. Thats what I gathered they were from the sci-fi stuff Dudley used to watch when I was cleaning."

Remus nodded, "Yes, well, that's not exactly the kind of changeling I'm referring too. In our world, a changeling is a magical creature, such as elf, fairy, nymph, etc that exchange what in their eyes was a sickly child with that of a healthy human child."

"So your saying that I'm not human and my parents aren't really my parents?" This was weird. I mean, I look like my dad for Merlin sake.

"No Harry. _You're_ not the changeling. It was your mum. I grew up with Lily and your aunt. Lived down the road a few houses actually, and we were all pretty good friends. Now, because I was a werewolf, and had been since I was an infant almost, my sense of smell was and still is really good."

I took a sip of tea. This was all pretty interesting, whether or not it was actually helping to explain things was a whole 'nother story however, "Meaning what?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"Meaning I can smell whether a person is...magical, a magical creature, or just a normal muggle. Magic gives off a burnt smell because magic is this kind of electricity that flows through your blood. Magical creatures have this smell but its overpowered by another smell, and the overpowering smell is different for each breed of culture. Your maternal grandparents and your aunt are all one hundred percent muggle, you're mum on the other hand smelt like sunshine and rain, with an undercurrent of a strong dose of the burning smell.

"Normally, in creatures the burn is barely noticeable. I know, because I practiced whenever my parents took my brother, sister and I to Diagon Alley. Lily also wasn't necessarily sickly by our standards. Her health was perfect and she had no disfigurations. If anything she was almost too perfect." Remus paused and took a sip of his tea.

I took this time to glance off at Draco and Snape who were looking at him sort of contemplatively.

"When I was about nine or so, my mum and I were out in the country side, picking wildflowers for a sick aunt when I smelt the smell I had come to associate your mum with.

Following it, I came upon the most magnificent creature I could have ever laid eyes on. To me, this person was...transcendent. Tall, beautiful, flowing hair...perfect to my young mind. Since I wasn't shy at the time I walked up to this creature and asked it right out what it was.

This creature, a female, looked down at me with a smile and said, 'Young werewolf, I am Tanna of the Sidhe. A fae if you will.'

I ran back to my mum and begged her to take me to Diagon Alley. I found all the books I could on the Sidhe and found out the reason your mum was a changeling."

Draco spoke up, "You said that you smelt a strong dose of magic in Harry's mum? Is it possible that her biological mother or father were a wizard?"

Remus nodded, "Father actually. It was Lily's grandfather who made the switch. We found that out on Lily's sixteenth birthday when she came into her fae heritage."

"But you found out what she was before you went to Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded again, "Yes. I wasn't sure at first, because the Sidhe are known for their 'bright' looks. Pale skin, long, flowing blond, white or sky blue hair...Lily was short, had red hair, and wasn't really all that pale. She took after her biological father in her looks. She looked like a regular human, too, until her birthday, when she went through the same change you did.

She also shrunk, which is abnormal for a Sidhe, and a few of her features became much more bright. Hair looked like fire, her skin like cream, eyes like emeralds. It was really no wonder that James fell in love with her. Oh, he had it bad before they were sixteen. But, he was hopeless afterwards. Both Sirius and Lily teased him about it for a long while."

I gave a sigh of relief. I had begun to think his father was shallow for a moment, falling for someone due to their looks, which was the way it sounded at first. It was good to know that that wasn't true, "So, I'm a Sidhe? A fae?"

Remus nodded.

"And I have family?" I asked. I mean, if I had family, why had I been placed with the Dursley's? They weren't really my relatives which is kind of a relief.

"Yes, you have family. Your grandmother requested, because your birth fell at such an awkward time, that you join her in the summer of your seventeenth year, so you will meet her next summer." Remus replied, finally digging into his food.

I looked down at my plate a moment, questions twirling through my head at rapid speed, "So, why was I placed with the Dursley's if I'm not even related to them?"

Remus looked up at gave a quirky grin, "Dumbledore, bless his old heart, doesn't know everything. Lily's birthday was at the end of June, so she came into the change at James' house. We all spent the summer there because Siri, as you know, ran away from his home around that time."

"Remus, love, that was a particularly informative explanation. I thank you for giving it to him, but you did miss out on something."

Three heads turned towards the doorway and all gasped as they saw who was standing there.

"Mum?" It seemed I was the first to get my tongue back. I stood up and walked slowly towards the doorway, stopping just sigh of the short, auburn haired women standing there. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't know if I could or if I would just fall right through her.

"Oh Harry." She reached out and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug, mindful of my wings, "Oh, how I've missed holding you baby. Fifteen years is too long to go without holding your child."

I hugged her back just as tightly, before finally stepping away and wiping at my face. I could feel tear tracks on my cheeks and I didn't want anyone to know that I had been crying into my mums shoulder for a few seconds.

Mum then went on to hug Remus and then turned to Draco, "I will talk with you later, young one, but I expect you to take good care of him and any grandchildren you deem to grant me."

Draco blushed and nodded, confused, before glancing at me as if knowing I was watching him. I had been, of course, and I knew my face was as red as his. I could feel the heat blossoming. I was shocked that no steam was rising up from where the tears had fallen, I was that hot in the face.

"Now, I know that Severus cannot hear nor see me, but I also know what he means to you Remus, so he can stay for this as long as you can handle the looks your going to be receiving." Mum said, as she grinned at the look on Snape's face, one that said 'I'm the only sane one in this whole damn house.'

Mum sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, "Now then. First off, I am not here that long. I will be leaving on Halloween night at midnight. I won't hear any complaints about that either," Mum said, raising a hand, "It's bad enough that James and Siri threw a fit when they found out that they couldn't come back with me. I don't need to listen to yours either." She looked pointedly at me for a moment, like she could read the protests filling my head, "Second off. The thing Remus missed in his explanation. Harry, I noticed that this past year, you've been...unhappy."

Remus and Draco snorted at the same time, "Understatement."

Before I could defend himself or mum could continue on, Snape finally exploded, "What the hell is going on! All three of you are staring at an empty seat, Potter looks like he's holding hands with the air, and you and Draco," he pointed at Remus, "suddenly come out and say a goddamn word, together, for no reason! I demand an explanation!"

"We're talking to Lily, Sev. Now either shut up and behave or go make a potion or something." Remus replied, frowning at his friend.

"Lily? _Lily!_ I think I'm going to admit all of you to St. Mungo's." Severus sat back and crossed his arms in a huff, pointedly ignoring Draco and I as we laughed at his outburst. I personally think that if anyone were to be admitted to the barmy wing at the hospital it was going to be him. He looked half crazed already and this continuing conversation with 'air' might not be the best thing for his sanity.

"May I continue?" Mum asked, frowning at Remus.

Remus waved his hand and muttered, "Please do." knowing that Snape would find it annoying, particularly after his rant.

Mum nodded, "Thank you. Now, I know your upset about Sirius, Sirius knows your upset about him, but sweetie, you have no reason to be. He died protecting you, which is exactly the way he wanted to go. Of course, my telling you that isn't going to dissolve the guilt you feel. I'm going to guess, though, that everything doesn't seem as...overwhelming this morning, correct?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." I frowned down at my free hand, which was scratching at the woodgrain at the table without my permission, "How is it possible to lose so much animosity in less then twelve hours? It's almost like the anger and frustration that I was feeling for no reason bled out of me with the pain."

"That's because it did."

"What?" I stared at mum, confused, "I don't get it."

"I didn't figure you would dear." She smiled and patted my hand, "This past year, your body has been preparing itself for the change. It was all inside, mind you, getting things ready for the outside change. Because of that, your emotions and hormones have been all over the place. It got worse this past week, because of the nearness of your birthday. If Remus cast his mind back, he could probably remember fifth year for us and the week before my own sixteenth birthday. I acted the exact same way."

Remus looked like a light bulb had gone off over his head, you know, like in those muggle shows, "That's right! I also distinctly remember James hiding from you that week, running off when you came into the room, but when you cornered him those few times he was all...over...you..." He trailed off and looked between me and Draco with wide eyes, "No, it that why?"

Mum nodded, "Very good Remus." Praising him like she would a youngster. Made me wonder who was actually the smarter of the two of them.

"Merlin, and I sent Severus to talk to him. No wonder he was confused when he came back down." Remus continued, motioning to me.

I shrugged. How else does he expect me to act after having a semi-normal conversation with my most hated professor. Sheesh. "Mum?"

She turned her attention back to me, "Yes, dear?"

"Er, did you have..._cravings_ the week before?" I asked, thinking back to the fierce protectiveness I had for that poor ham and the look on Draco's face when I caught him sneaking a piece.

Mum looked taken aback for a moment before she started laughing, "You had that too? Dear me, I thought it was some female thing going on. I remember biting James' head off cause he had some of my honey butter. I made it a lot and normally I didn't spite him for eating any, but that week I was eating it on everything and wouldn't let him anywhere near it."

"Doesn't that sound familiar." Draco muttered. I looked over at him just in time to catch the glare he had been aiming at the back of my head.

"It wasn't my fault though. What are the odds that both me and mum had cravings and protectiveness over honey flavored things?" I retorted. I bit my tongue to keep from smiling when I saw Draco's mouth turn down into a pout. He looked so _cute_!

"Why? What were you craving?" Mum asked.

"He has been threatening death over his honey ham." Remus said, wincing. He must be remembering some of those threats. I was getting pretty creative there for awhile. I'd never had been able to go with through with them and they are pretty gruesome in retrospect, but it felt damn good to say at the time.

"Okay, now that we got all that craving crap out of the way, what's the big deal about the way Draco and I have been acting around each other for the past week?" I asked. I really wanted to get this all straightened out, especially now that I said that if the looks mum and Remus are casting each other are anything to go by.

Mum cleared her throat, "Well...Sidhe are, uh, very tactile creatures..."

"Er..." I blinked, "Tactile?"

"Extra touchy-feely, sweetie." Mum clarified, a light blush staining her pale cheeks, "Anyway, when their mate is within touching distance, Sidhe sort of exude a chemical that's nearly identical to pheromones. It cause's their mate to basically touch, rub, whatever it takes to satisfy the need. I preferred back rubs myself, andMerlin, your father's hands should have been insured." Mum trailed off, her eyes becoming glassy.

I ran that through my head a few times before I turned and looked at Draco with wide eyes, "MATES!"

--HPDM--

Well, that's it for now. Please Review!...please?


	5. First Fights

Title: Carry On My Wayward Son

Author: ArtemisEmerald Rating: Hmm, I'll stick with 'M', since it's likely to go up in the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, due to the fact that I'm not Rowling. I don't think the saying, 'I think therefore I am,' applies here.

Pairings: H/D, SS/RL, BZ/NL, amongst other smatterings of pairings as I see fit.

A/N: Lengthy time between updates. I seem to be on a kick lately though. This is the third story I've updated in two days! Talk about a mind bender. Now if only I could get over the problem I'm having with the Senses Abound sequel. Right. Anyway, there's another A/n at the bottom for those of you who were wondering about the Ignotus Charm that I used. Hope you all enjoy! Ciao.

* * *

Mum and I had adjourned to the library on the second floor shortly after my, ahem, outburst. Draco had pretty much fainted dead away once what mum was saying made sense to him. We left Remus and Severus in charge of the blond and left, both of us having a deep-rooted feeling that he would not want to be around either of us when he woke up.

I was idly flipping through a book on the Sidhe that mum had pulled off the shelves for me. I wasn't sure how it came to be in the manor, but I suppose I should just be grateful that it was. Of course, the book was fairly small, and there wasn't much information to it as it was a wizard edition, but every little bit helps.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the paper she was reading, the curious expression on her face showing she was listening.

"How come you got to come back but not dad?"

Mum laughed. I smiled, thinking that sound was much better then her screams I still heard periodically in my nightmares, "Well for one, your dad can't barter for anything and two, well, even though he wanted to see you and talk to you so much, he really had no reason to come back." She stood up and crossed the library, sitting down on the couch next to me. She pulled me into her arms and I snuggled up to her instantly. I was grateful at that moment that she was more like a poltergeist then a ghost. I wasn't sure how it was possible that she was so solid and I didn't want to know.

"You see, Harry, there is very little information out there on half-breed Sidhe or any sort of Sidhe for that matter. Remus helped me out a lot after I changed before my birth mother came and took me to teach me their ways for a summer. Because your grandmother visited right after you were born, your father and I knew when you were going to go and stay with her to learn all the things I did. When we died, I had a very long chat, one that lasted for months, with someone about the possibility to come back to be with you during this time. I was granted three months exactly."

I picked at a loose thread in her jeans, "Whom did you talk to?"

Mum chuckled, "Can't tell you that, love. Some things you are going to have to wait a very long time to find out."

I snorted at that, "Won't be too long if Voldemort snuffs me out before I get the chance to do it to him."

"That's an awfully pessimistic point of view, Harry." Mum said, pulling away a bit to look at me, "I think with a bit of training you'll do just fine. Of course, power boosts from your mate will help, if he ever comes round that is."

I smiled at that, "What's grandmother like?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk to mum about Draco right now.

"Very beautiful, very young looking. As Remus told you, I take after my father, which is part of the reason I'm a changeling."

I looked up at her, confused, "What's the other reason?"

"I was only a witch until I turned sixteen. Some things in the Sidhe's land need special skills to do, like reach the homes or to get to places. My grandfather was the first to bath me, which washes away the loose skin on the back that protects the wings during birth. My skin didn't come loose. He did love me, as he mentioned many times when I returned, it was just that I wouldn't have survived there should I have been left alone for any amount of time."

I frowned, "That's confusing."

"Why?"

"Well, Remus said that a changeling is a deformed or ill creature baby that's exchanged with a healthy human child. If they got rid of you for safety reasons, wouldn't it have been pointless to take a muggle child?"

Mum grinned down at me, "You would think so yes, but grandfather was careful. He watched carefully and noticed that the baby who's place I took had passed on." Seeing the stricken look on my face she quickly continued, "Oh, honey, the baby died of S.I.D.S. He just switched me out with the baby's body and buried the muggle infant in the Sidhe's cemetery."

"What's S.I.D.S?"

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. It's when a perfectly healthy baby passes away while sleeping."

"Oh." I replied. That news was a bit sobering. It was nice to know that the baby that mum 'took over for' went without household abuse or anything else terribly frightening, but I was still sad for that child.

Mum nudged my shoulder, "I think we should move on to more cheerful topics, then to think of a death that took place over thirty-five years ago."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. I've no real need to ask you any questions as I've watched you grow up and heard every thought you've ever had."

I pulled away and stared up at her, shocked, "You can hear inside my head?!"

She giggled, "Of course not! You just had this tendency to think out loud when you were growing up. It's not as often now but I still get the gist of everything." Suddenly her face turned red and her smile flipped upside down. It was not a very pretty sight and it almost made me grateful that I didn't grow up with her around. Almost.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit timid about what was going on.

"I am going to go over to my so called sisters house and give her a piece of my mind! How dare she treat you like that!" Stood up and marched out of the library, leaving me too stunned to do anything.

It's not as if I'd call her back. I'm sure aunt Petunia deserved what she was going to get, that is, if she could even see mum.

"What was that all about?"

I looked up and towards the doorway. Draco was now awake and walking through the door, staring after my mum with an almost awed look on her face, "I think she's gone to frighten her sister, but I could be wrong."

Draco turned his attention to me. I gulped and my face heated up as his eyes roved over my still barely clothed body, "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself. To tell the truth, I was probably the most comfortable that I have been in a long while. I changed in to lounge pants before coming up here with mum. It was a bit embarrassing to walk around in briefs of all things around my mother. The other three I could have handled but mum, well, it was just weird.

"Your wings? I mean, you're half lying on the couch." Draco clarified, seating himself on the arm of the couch at the other end.

I shrugged, "Actually, it's not that bad. My wings are hanging over the arm. 'Course that's not saying if I slid down any further it'll hurt like hell."

Draco nodded and plucked at his shirt, "Look, Harry, about this whole mate thing…"

"I understand if you don't want to be." I was more disappointed in that then I thought I was going to be. It did cross my mind earlier after his reaction that he wouldn't want this. Mum had said that I wasn't going to die without a mate if Draco did turn me down, I just wouldn't be able to copulate…er, have sex with anyone else. Of course, that part was bugging me a bit. Being sixteen, the thought that I'll probably die a virgin is a bit upsetting. Okay, more then a bit. Okay, maybe extremely upsetting, but what the hell can I do about it, ya know?

"It's…well, it's not that, exactly." He muttered, not even looking at me. He was staring at his nails as if they held all the answers to the universe, "See, we're only sixteen, and well it's a right bit scary thinking that I'm going to have to tie myself to one person at this age and that the relationship is supposed to last forever. I don't know if I can do that kind of commitment yet."

Of course Draco would be commitment-phobic. Don't know why I didn't see that one coming, "It's alright! It's not like I'm going to kick the bucket in a matter of hours if we don't have sex. You can party and do whatever you'd like for however long you want. Just…don't tell me about any of it, okay?"

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me, finally, "What are you playing at? You're supposed to console me and tell me everything is going to work out in the end. We're supposed to have a big blow up about it where one of storms out and the other follows trying to fix things. You're doing it wrong."

I rubbed my temples, trying to ward of the headache coming on from all of this, "Draco, are you listening to yourself? This is the real world, not some romance novel. We aren't dating, or having sex, or…whatever. I am not going to console you for something that's not even happening yet, if it even will! I was just saying that you go out and do what you have to and if you finally decide that you want to be with me, then don't tell me anything!" and there's the blow up and the way I'm starting to feel, I'll be the one to storm out of the room.

Draco sighed and slid down the arm rest, practically landing on my feet, "Doesn't this bother you at all? How can you you want to stand the rest of your life with someone you can barely tolerate? Better yet, are you even gay?"

I shrugged, "Of course I'm gay. I've known I was gay for years." I bit my lip and looked away, wondering if I was doing the smartest thing by telling him this, "And as for the barely tolerating bit, well, I've actually had a bit of a crush on you for most of the year."

"What?" The one word he spoke came out so low toned and hissy that I turned quickly to see his face.

He was pissed! For all our fighting since our first day on day on the train, I swear I had never seen that look on his face aimed towards me. Ron, yes. Hermione and Ginny, yes. But me? Crap, how was I going to explain this?

"Draco..."

"No! Damn it, Potter!" He jumped off the couch and began pacing, "Do you have any idea...Of course you wouldn't...all the fighting...worse then ever! Now, now you go and say you had a _crush_ on me? I don't think so!" With that final yell he spun on his heal and left the library.

I sighed and slid further down on the couch then hissed when my still sensitive wings came in contact with the arm rest. Well, he got his storming off bit like he wanted. Rather wish he would have let me explain first though.

Not sure what to do with Draco at the moment. I know that I don't want to deal with any more yelling and until he calms down that's all that's going to happen. Shaking my head I opened the book on Sidhe that mum had found, wondering if there was anything in it about hiding my wings long enough to wear a shirt without holes in the back.

* * *

When mum returned nearly an hour later, the look on her face would have made even the most shrewed Slytherin proud. She was smirking and looking quite self-satisfied. I was nearly afraid to ask what had happened, but my curiosity definitely got the better of me, "What did you do?" The wariness behind the question must have came through, because the look on mum's face softened somewhat.

"Oh, nothing to bad. She couldn't see me of course, but her kitchen will never be the same." Mum replied, sitting down next to me. I plopped my feet on her lap and sighed as she began to rub my calves. She looked at me for a moment, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Draco and I talked." Or yelled, but mum didn't need to know that. She could be quite vindictive it seemed.

"Oh? By the look on your face, I'll wager things didn't go all that well."

I replayed most of the conversation, not surprised when a storm cloud passed over her face, "That little...I should go tear him apart. _He_ can see me."

"Mum, no. I'm not quite sure why the thought of me crushing on him upset him so much, but please don't make it worse."

She turned to me, surprise etched across her face, "Harry, I won't do anything, I swear! I'm just letting off some steam."

"Oh, I've just remembered something. I was looking through the book and I couldn't find a way to hide my wings...it is possible to do so, right?" I asked, waving the book for emphasis. I refused to go to school with my wings hanging out and about. They weren't ugly, light green and silver swirled, but people talked about me enough. This would just give them so much more fodder to work with.

Mum nodded, "There is. Not many people who study Sidhe know of it though, which is why its not in the book. It's only used for half-breeds and is rather obscure due to that, as I mentioned earlier, there aren't many half-breed Sidhe." She sighed and leaned back, "It's hard to teach and learn at first. Similar to animagus training and potions are involved, so I suppose it's a good thing you're on Severus' good side."

I snorted at that. Severus was going to pry and dig, trying to figure out where I got such information and want to see notes and proof. It was not going to be easy to get him to agree to make me these potions, "How long?"

Mum seemed to know what I was talking about, "Well, the potions are last, the rest will take about two or three weeks. We'll have your wings hid by the time school starts up again in September."

I sighed, "Thank Merlin."

TBC...

* * *

A/N 2: Hmm. I know I never fully explained the Ignotus charm, for the simple fact that I forgot. However, while looking for a good fic to read while waiting for my sister, I found 'Make A Wish' by Rorschach's Blot. She/he, too, has the Ignotus charm in that story, as well as the fact that it was written and probably posted before this.

My Ignotus charm is actually quite different then hers/his. Mine is sort of a notice-me-not sort of spell while hers/his is about the charms on a wand and underage magic. I don't know if any of you had happened upon that story as well of mine and caught that or not, but I figured I'd put an explanation up. If I did someone else was bound to also. I did, though, get a good laugh out of it. I love it when another author and I have the same idea without previously noticing it. Some would hate it, because it claims non-originality, but to me it proves that I'm not the only one who thinks on certain wave-lengths. It's re-assuring. This just got long, so I'll leave off now. Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
